Guiding systems of the as-cited type for sliding doors for vehicles and motor vehicles are known from the prior art. Guiding systems of this type have the disadvantage that the rolling elements in the guide rails have play and are thus not guided accurately, the operation rather causing undesired noise and not providing a taut system characteristic.
Guiding systems are known in which the runner rails are arranged either on the vehicle body or in the door and the rolling elements are correspondingly arranged in an opposite manner on the door or the vehicle body, for example on the door pillar.
DE 100 45 589 A 1 describes a guiding system for a sliding door in which a runner device arranged on the inside of the sliding door is guided in a guide rail fastened to the outer wall of the vehicle body. In this case, a horizontally mounted support roller of the runner device rests on the flat lower termination of the guide rail. Two vertically mounted guide rollers of the runner device are supported on the guide rail guide part which runs parallel to the rear wall, the guide part and rear wall being connected by means of a downwardly open V-shaped covering part. The sliding door system has a safety device, which functions by means of predetermined fracturing points, to prevent deformation as a result of accidents.
EP 1 153 198 A 1 describes a guiding system for a sliding door of a motor vehicle which comprises an upper runner rail and a lower runner rail. A rolling element designed as a carriage is guided in the lower runner rail, the rolling element having a plurality of upper and lower rollers, which respectively run along against an upper cover and a lower termination of the runner rail. In particular, two carriages each have two rollers with their axes horizontal and two rollers with their axes perpendicular to the current direction of movement of the carriage. Correspondingly, the upper runner rail has an upper carriage, to which upper and lower rollers are fastened and these respectively run along against the upper and lower duct section. The upper runner rail and the lower runner rail each have a C-shaped section, the upper runner rail however being arranged at 90° in relation to the lower runner rail. It is disadvantageous that the arrangement is susceptible to noisy operation, the rollers not being guided in an entirely accurate and taut manner. It is also disadvantageous that the rollers which are subject to wear over time lose contact with the runner rails and must then be adjusted by hand, which is complex, in order be able to lessen the noise of operation.
DE 6 806 861 U describes a guiding system for a sliding door of a motor vehicle which comprises an upperrunner rail and a lower runner rail. A first roller and a second roller are guided in the upper runner rail. The axes of the two rollers are connected permanently to a door but not to one another, so that the two rollers are not part of a rolling element, for example of a carriage. The first roller lies, in a closed position, in a first depression and the second roller in a second depression. If the door is moved, the first roller should in particular be prevented from running into the second depression which is assigned to the second roll, for which purpose a cylindrical axle bush is provided on the first roller and said axle bush interacts with an edge at the position of the second depression such that the axle bush is guided by the edge and the first roller does not run into the second depression. The arrangement in particular does not ensure that all of the rollers are in contact with an upper cover (upper rail) or a lower termination (lower rail) at all times. It is disadvantageous that the rollers have play which cannot be suppressed, so that operation of the sliding door is noisy.
DE 848 763 describes a guiding system for a sliding door of a motor vehicle, a first roller designed as a first guide roller and a second roller designed as a second guide roller being guided in a runner rail, which rollers are mounted on the two short arms of a T-shaped support lever. The long arm of the T-shaped support lever is fastened to the door by means of a bearing block. The two guide rollers are rotatable about a rotating pin. The lever arm of the support lever is loaded by a spring element in the form of a preloaded compression spring, the counterbearing of which is arranged in the bearing block. The compression spring loads the lever arm, and thus the two rollers which can be pivoted about the rotating pin, in such a way that the two rollers are constantly in contact with the limbs of the runner rails of U-shaped section. It is disadvantageous that the compression spring is fixedly connected to the door by means of the bearing block, and hence in particular cannot move with the two rollers along the runner rail. It is also disadvantageous that the overall construction is complex and is visually difficult to conceal. The construction relates in particular to the clamping of guide rollers, hence of rollers whose rotational axis is vertical, while the subject matter of the application is support rollers whose rotational axis is horizontal and in this case perpendicular to the instantaneous direction of movement of the respective rollers.
DE 196 34 369 C1 describes a guiding system for a sliding door of a motor vehicle which comprises a runner rail in which two rollers are guided, the rolling axes of which are horizontal and perpendicular to the instantaneous direction of movement. The two rollers are fastened to a rolling element designed as a carriage. The two rollers both run against a lower termination of the guide rail. A closing roller with a perpendicular rolling axis is also attached to the carriage, which closing roller engages in a closing groove. It is disadvantageous that the carriage in the runner rail has play so that it is not guided in a secure and taut manner.
DE 835 718 B describes a mounting for rolling elements, in particular of spheres and cylindrical rollers, which are guided along a runner rail and are held in a further rail, the bearing rail. The rolling elements designed as cylindrical rollers are supported by means of a perforated tape and loaded by means of springs. It is disadvantageous that the rolling elements have play which cannot be eliminated and which directly prevents a taut guidance of the sliding door. It is also disadvantageous that the arrangement is of very complex design.